


room for two

by whimsicott



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff without much of a plot, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: There’s a reason why it’s always Ace who would stay over. And that reason is that Riddle’s room is objectively superior.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	room for two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have fallen for Twisted Wonderland and Ace/Riddle so here have this fluffy, sitcom-inspired fic for them.

“Ace, you forgot your homework in my room again.”

Even within the lively chatter of the cafetaria, it’s easy to hear the disdain in Riddle’s voice as he drops the textbook and pile of documents next to Ace. As if that isn’t enough, Riddle’s face is scrunched up to his ever familiar frown. 

Ace can only smile sheepishly in return.

“Thanks dorm head,” he says, his grin almost wavering under the intensity of Riddle’s glare. “I promise this’ll be the last time.”

“The last time was supposed to be the last time,” Riddle snaps back without missing a beat. “Seriously, what’s the point of me helping you if you’re just going to forget your homework on my desk?”

“I’m still not used to sleeping in your room!’ Ace counters back quickly. “If it’s my room, I know exactly where I put my homework and would pick it up before I leave for class.”

“To begin with, you should wake up earlier,” Riddle sighs. “Then maybe you would have time to check your things before rushing off to class. You should wake up when I tell you to wake up.”

Ace shakes his head. 

“But dorm head, you’re up before the sun!”

“You two, stop, stop!” Cater says, raising his hands up to halt the arguing couple. “Must you do this here? It’s really tough listening to you bicker like this you know?”

“Tough?” Riddle raises an eyebrow. “But this is completely unrelated to you.”

“What I mean it’s tough seeing a couple being all lovey-dovey about sharing a room!” Carter groans. “Must you do this here, at a table with all your single friends?”

There is a spark in Riddle’s eyes when Carter refers to the group as their friends. For a second, it seems like his lips could even curl into a smile. But almost as if remembering himself, Riddle pulls his lips back into a frown and crosses his arms.

“I wouldn’t call this lovey dovey at all,” he says. “I’m scolding Ace here.”

“You’re scolding Ace all while talking about sharing a room,” Cater sighs. 

Trey laughs awkwardly.

“Maybe it _is_ more of a private conversation.”

“I agree with Trey-senpai,” Deuce says. 

“See!” Cater exclaims. “It makes everyone awkward.”

“Fine,” Riddle huffs as he takes a seat at the table, fitting himself between Trey and Ace. As Ace sighs in relief, he throws a glare at his boyfriend. “Don’t think you’ve gotten away with this Ace. I’ll give you a stern talking to tonight.”

“Speaking of that,” Trey interjects. “Is it always Ace who stays over in your room, Riddle?”

Riddle nods. 

That much should’ve been expected, after all. As the dorm head of Hearts Labyul, not only does Riddle have his own room - he has the _best_ room in all his dorm. Ace, on the other hand, has to share his room with three others including Deuce. 

“I don’t stay over every night,” Ace shrugs. “But dorm head has been helping me with my homework lately.”

“His bed in our room is gathering dust,” Deuce points out. 

“Shut up Deuce,” Ace sighs. “But I guess it has been a while since I slept in my own bed. Aa~ah, I miss my pillows.”

“Riddle-chan, maybe you should stay over at Ace-chan’s room once in a while?”

“There’s no reason for me to,” Riddle says. “After all, my room is objectively better.”

“He’s right but,” Trey laughs. “But maybe if you’re somewhere Ace is more comfortable at, he wouldn’t forget his homework.”

Riddle narrows his eyes then turns to Ace.

“Do you think that’ll work?”

“Uh,” Ace scratches the back of his head. “Maybe?”

“Then we shall try tonight,” Riddle announces. “If you still forget your homework then, it’s off with your head.”

Ace turns pleadingly to the rest of the table. 

But pity is not what the rest of them have for him. 

Not even at the slightest.

Riddle sighs as he holds his pillow under his arm, standing in front of Ace’s dorm room. It’s not that he had never stayed in the first year dormitory - he did, for a day in his first year before he beat up the previous dorm head and took over his position as the dorm head of Hearts Labyul. 

Being an only child, Riddle is used to having his own room. Being dorm head had always been his aspiration, but the thought of having to share a room with three others did give him that little extra push forward to take the dorm head position over on his very first week.

But he did resolve to be better. And in terms of his relationship with Ace: he did resolve to do it perfectly, as he does everything else perfectly.

He sighs quietly as he knocks on the door.

“Is that him? I’m not ready yet!” Ace’s voice can be heard from beyond the door.

“Too late,” Deuce’s voice this time. “I’m going to open the door.”

“Deuce, you asshole!”

The door creaks open in front of Riddle, treating him to a view of Deuce and Ace frantically shoving everything under his bed. Other than the two of them, there are two other Hearts Labyul dorm members sharing a room with them.

Those two are extremely tense even at the face of Riddle standing in the doorway.

“Sorry for disturbing you all,” Riddle says, although he supposes his voice is as authoritative as ever because his politeness did nothing to relieve the two members. 

Or Ace, for that matter, who’s still shoving things under his bed.

“Ace,” he says with a click of his tongue. “The Queen of Hearts rule number 41 dictates you have to keep your room clean. In fact, even that aside it should’ve been proper manners to.”

Ace sighs. He stands up and dusts himself.

“Where’s your reply Ace?”

“Yes, dorm head,” Ace says.

Ace, and the other two Hearts Labyul dorm members. Riddle raises his eyebrow at this, but he supposes it’s good that some first years are well trained.

He finds his way to what he guesses is Ace’s table and takes a seat on the chair. 

“Alright,” he says. “Let’s get to work on that homework of yours.”

“Um, dorm head!” One of the other dorm members calls out nervously. “C-can we join your study session?”

Riddle’s eyes widen. Yes, serious and hardworking. That’s what Hearts Labyul members should be like.

“Of course,” Riddle smiles. “You’re welcome to.”

“You don’t mind if I join too, dorm head?” Deuce asks. 

“Do join,” Riddle nods. 

Looks like this sleepover is going to be fantastic.

“Staying at Ace’s was awful,” Riddle says without any other greeting as he slams his tray of food down across from Cater and Trey, “Why did you two suggest it?”

The two upperclassmen look at each other as if calculating their plan before turning back to Riddle.

“What do you mean it was awful? Ace posted a pic on Magicame that shows you tutoring him and his roommates! I thought you liked that!” Cater exclaims.

Riddle huffs as he stabs his meat in annoyance with his fork. 

“It started off well enough, sure,” he says. “But listen to this. In the middle of the night I had to go to the bathroom and when I got there, I found out that everyone had been placing their things all over it! I wanted all their heads off as soon as I saw it but it was far too late at night. Besides, I didn’t know who left it there.”

“Okay, but that isn’t Ace’s fault,” Trey says reasonably.

“I didn’t say it was, I said it was awful,” Riddle huffs. “Also, did you know Deuce sleep fights imaginary monsters? Because now I do.”

“That’s... I can’t even tell if it’s expected or unexpected,” Trey laughs.

“It’s not funny! It’s loud at night!” Riddle says, almost losing control over the volume of his voice; he clears his throat to regain his composure. “But that’s not the main reason why I can’t even sleep in that room.”

“And that is...?” Trey asks.

Riddle isn’t even sure if Trey is genuinely concerned or enjoying this.

“The bed,” Riddle says. “It’s awful. Hard and tiny. And Ace takes up so much space with how he sleeps!”

Cater snorts, but he coughs into his elbow upon seeing Riddle glaring at him for his amusement. Trey, meanwhile, is better at not betraying himself through his expression.

“If you dislike it that much, you don’t have to do it again,” Trey says. “You can tell Ace that.”

“That’s the thing,” Riddle hisses. “Ace actually did remember his homework this time. And he woke up earlier too.”

“Oh,” Cater says, resting his chin on his palm. “It actually worked.”

“It actually worked,” Riddle nods gravely. “Plus, he seems excited I would be there posting on Magicame about it.”

And Riddle wants to be a good boyfriend. If he’s going to date at all, it has to be perfect.

He reminds himself of his resolution as Ace and Deuce approach, hushing Trey and Cater in front of him.

“Man, last night was great!” Ace exclaims as he settles down beside Riddle. He leans in and kisses Riddle’s cheek. “Thanks for trying that, dorm head.”

Riddle bites down on his lip as he holds where Ace kissed him, his cheeks going red.

“Y-yeah,” Riddle mutters. “Sure is great.”

He shoots a look at Trey and Cater, hoping that they would say something.

“It sounds great,” Cater says. “Riddle was just telling us about how much he loved it.”

“You did?” Ace blinks rapidly, but he quickly shakes off his surprise.

Not quick enough for Riddle to not notice.

“Why are you so surprised?” Riddle says sulkily. 

“No, it’s just I assumed—“

“Assumed what?” Riddle snaps at Ace. “Of course I liked it. I liked it so much we should do it again tonight.”

It takes Riddle more than a second to realize what he just sprouted out. Again, he looks to Cater and Trey but they simply shake their heads helplessly.

Shit. Riddle thinks. Looks like he has to go through that again.

Nothing fills Riddle with more dread than approaching the door of Ace’s room with his pillow for a second night in a row. This time, he excused himself saying that he has to work on his dorm head duties till late at night. That much isn’t completely untrue, but he definitely can’t say he did not extend every task to avoid the inevitable.

It’s Ace who lets him in this time, shushing him as the rest of the room is asleep.

“This is nice,” Riddle says as he settles into Ace’s bed. At least, as much as he probably can settle into the cramped, hard bed. 

“Yeah,” Ace says. “Really, thanks for doing this dorm head.”

“Of course,” Riddle says. “Since it makes you happy—“

“It doesn’t!” Ace suddenly wails. 

What?!

Riddle stares at his boyfriend unbelieving.

“You hate this too?” He mutters quickly.

“I do, this bed is too small and you keep tossing about!”

“I keep tossing about?” Riddle scoffs. “How about you then?”

“That’s because I was trying to get comfortable from you being like,” Ace waves his hands around vaguely. “That!”

Riddle sits up on the bed crossing his arms.

“Then why did you tell me you liked it?”

“Same thing to you!” Ace counters. “You said you loved it.”

“Firstly, Cater told you that,” Riddle says, but he understands that this is probably not the time to pick at details. “I just don’t want you to feel bad!”

“Why would I feel bad I don’t have your super-villain tier bed,” Ace sighs. “Anyway, of course your room is more comfortable. You’re the dorm head.”

“Because,” Riddle is about to start when he feels the eyes on them. The other three members of the dorm room had woken up from their arguing. 

This flushes Riddle’s cheeks red. He doesn’t want to be caught angry and emotional and imperfect in front of all these first years. Not even if one of them is his boyfriend and is the reason he’s angry and emotional to begin with.

“Forget it, I’m going back to my room,” Riddle says. He grabs his pillows and turns his back on Ace. 

Then, as he begins to walk out he trips over something peeking from under Ace’s bed, falling onto his knees.

“Dorm head!” Ace exclaims.

“Rule 41!” Riddle growls. “Clean your damn room.”

Regaining himself as quickly as possible, Riddle rushes out of the room.

Riddle finds himself in his bedroom soon enough, grateful he didn’t pass anyone on the darkened hallways, much less Cater or Trey. 

He lies down, staring at the ceiling of his room, wide and expansive just like how he likes it. He lies down, on his comfortable bed with the perfect size and fluffy blankets, just how he likes it.

But something is not right.

For the first time in his two years at this school, his bed feels too big. His room feels too big. 

And everything feels too cold. Too still for him to go to sleep.

He tosses in his bed, trying to fill that space with his body, but he finds out his body alone is insufficient for the space Ace left behind.

Ace.

He sighs remembering his boyfriend. In his quest to make everything perfect, he messed up. This seems to be a pretty constant case in his relationship with Ace. His usual rules and order not holding up next to Ace’s chaotic nature.

But as much as he hates to admit it, Riddle has grown fond of how chaotic Ace is. He likes Ace - that much he knows.

That much, he’s certain of. But he’s not sure how to go about this relationship. 

It’s not as if he knows the rules to a relationship.

It’s at that moment his phone rings.

Riddle turns to pick it up, seeing Ace’s name on the screen. His hand tumbles with the phone as he reaches to unlock the screen and accept the call.

“Hello?” He says.

This time, his voice isn’t authoritative. He can hear it.

He’s nervous.

“Hey,” Ace says over the phone, sounding just as awkward and nervous. “Listen, I.”

“I’m sorry,” Riddle says quickly. “I wanted everything to go well.”

At this, he can hear Ace’s quiet chuckle over the phone.

“I know, you always do.”

There’s a small silence for a while, and for that while, all Riddle can hear is Ace’s breathing over the phone. The sound of that breathing alone is enough to make this room warmer and cozier and Riddle thinks maybe he can fall asleep to this.

“I’m sorry too,” Ace says. “I forced you out of your comfort zone.”

“That was Cater and Trey,” Riddle huffs. “I’ll have their heads off tomorrow for this.”

“Please don’t,” Ace laughs. “I know they mean well!”

Again, a quiet. A comfortable quiet.

“I just want to sleep together with you,” Riddle mumbles quietly. “If it has to be in your room then it’s fine.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Ace says. “I’ll get used to sleeping in yours. And also bringing my homework. As I said, your room is _much_ nicer.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Riddle smiles, knowing that Ace cannot see his smile. But perhaps, Ace can tell from how he speaks because Ace chuckles back in return.

“Let me video call you,” Ace says.

“Okay?” Riddle replies, perplexed. Still, he turns his phone around so he could look at the screen and accept Ace’s video call request. Upon which, he sees Ace, making himself comfortable on his bed.

“We can sleep together like this for now,” Ace grins. “Next time I sleepover at your room, I’ll try to wake up earlier. But it’s hard. Your bed is so comfy and you’re so warm.”

Riddle can’t help but to let out a laugh, hoping how his cheeks flush red from the flattery isn’t visible in the darkness of his room. 

“Sap,” he says softly. 

But he turns his phone to him as he lies down on his bed.

“Good night dorm head,” Ace says.

“Good night Ace,” Riddle replies.

For now — everything feels like it fits perfectly.


End file.
